Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
Some wireless communication systems use Long Term Evolution (LTE) to exchange wireless data. LTE communication systems may be used to provide wireless signaling to the various wireless communication devices. Wireless access points, such as evolved NodeBs (eNodeBs), perform wireless networking tasks like device handovers, radio interference, management, and multipoint coordination. To facilitate these wireless networking tasks, the wireless access point communicates over signaling links with a UE.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, wireless communication relays are added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A relay exchanges wireless signaling and data between UEs and another wireless access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless relay, the coverage area of the wireless access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the UEs using the relay. Thus, a wireless relay provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage. Wireless relays typically backhaul traffic through a communication link to a donor base station.
When implementing communication media sessions and other latency sensitive services, such as Voice over LTE (VoLTE) and video conferencing, quality of service should be at an optimum level. However, when communicating over multiple wireless access points, such as a macro base station and a wireless relay, latency for a media session may increase. However, a UE communicating with the wireless communication network over multiple wireless access points may have wireless access to a wireless access point closer to the wireless communication network, such as the macro base station serving the wireless relay. Unfortunately, existing techniques of redirecting a UE using latency sensitive services from a wireless relay to a macro base station are neither effective nor efficient.